King Roland II
|name = King Roland II |image = kingroland.jpg |films = Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Sofia the First: The Floating Palace |shows = Sofia the First |voice = Travis Willingham |inspiration = |birthday= |personality = Fatherly, kind, firm, insightful, a good sport, brave, protective |occupation = King of Enchancia |alliance = Good |home = Enchancia |family = Queen Miranda (wife) Princess Amber (daughter) Prince James (son) Princess Sofia (step-daughter) Roland I (father) Gideon IV (grandfather) Aunt Tilly (older sister) |friends = King Magnus, Baileywick, Emperor Quon, Empress Lin-Lin |enemies = Cedric the Sorcerer}}}} |likes = his family, Baileywick doing an excellent job |dislikes = Bad things happening, Trolls (formerly), anything harmful that happens to any of his children||alias = Roley Sire Roland His/Your (Unending) Grace||quote = "Great!"}}King Roland II is one of the characters in Sofia the First. He's the King of Enchancia, husband of Queen Miranda, father of Princess Amber and Prince James and stepfather of Princess Sofia. He has an elder sister Matilda, more commonly known as Tilly. Personality He is regal and imposing, yet kind and welcoming. He cares not for background, but rather for character, seeing as he married Miranda (a shoemaker) for true love, and he was happy that Sofia accepted him as her new father. Due to his father Roland I being reportedly too busy with royal affairs, he tries to focus his attention on his family. He also has a sense of humor, when he suggested Sofia calls him "Roland" or "Hey! You with the crown!" He left "Dad" for last, as he didn't want Sofia to feel obligated to do so, and his "Welcome to the Family" present to her was the Amulet of Avalor . Roland can be commanding and authoritative. Often times his orders are given in an impassive manner. Ex: Asking Cedric to perform for Amber and Sofia's slumber party, requesting Cedric turn the gargoyles into horses. On the other hand: When James was playing ball in the castle and when he broke the new stain glass window, Roland became highly agitated Roland is also helpful and insightful, showng during the Tri-Kingdom Picnic, when he announced to the other kings and queens that the parents would be playing games of their own but Emperor Kwan didn't want to play because he felt too clumsy. Roland came up with the idea of pretending to play badly but just laugh it off because the point of the games was to have fun, and it works when Kwan joins in on the fun. This behavior of his helped Sofia show James what being a good sport is about. Recently, Roland has revealed a protective side, when Sofia was going into the "great outdoors" with her Buttercup troop, and ordered Baileywick to accompany them and warned him Sofia better return without so much as a scratch (not even a single one), and disregarded Sofia and Miranda's assurances that such measures were unnecessary, given Sofia had long been a Buttercup before she became a princess. Still, he apologized to Baileywick (after the poor man had a nasty case of rashes from a poisonous flower) and also to Sofia after Baileywick told the king how Sofia took charge and showed real leadership. He is the King of Enchancia. Sometimes the stress of his life as king makes him wish for a simpler life as a baker. When he gets his wish in "The Baker King", he realizes a simple life has its own stresses and he's a much better ruler then he ever knew, especially after he learns just how much his people appreciate him when he briefly leaves his post. Appearances *''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess'' *"Just One of the Princes" *"The Big Sleepover" *"Let The Good Times Troll" *"Cedric's Apprentice" *"A Royal Mess" *"Baileywick's Day Off" *"Tri-Kingdom Picnic" *"The Amulet of Avalor" *"The Buttercups" *"The Amulet and the Anthem" *"Great Aunt-Venture" *"The Baker King" *''Sofia the First: The Floating Palace'' *"Holiday in Enchancia" Gallery